Lance
Must See Episodes * X Impulse * Walk on the Wild Side * Shadow Dance * The Stuff of Villains * No Good Deed * Ascension II Personality Kitty isn't a neat freak, but she still like order in her life. Lance on the other hand, doesn't follow a strict schedule and has trouble making it to class on time. But together they seem to balance each other out. They had science together one year, (it's un know if it was a split class, or if Lance failed science and had to repeat) and Lance showed up to all his Science classes with Kitty. Both to make a good impression on her, and he seemed to take a little bit more of an interest in the subject after understanding it more. Kitty becomes less vally-like, and Lance becomes less rugid, each put in effort to make the other one comfortable. Early Life They were both born and raised in Deerfield, Illinois, USA. They went to different public schools, but ended up first meeting each other in high school in the hallway since they are a year apart in age. They both moved to New York, New York about a week apart from each other, and again ended up going to the same high school as each other. A couple years later, then even had Science together. Season 1 * They met in X Impulse At Kitty Pryd's school some preppy girls shove her into her locker and lock her in. Lance Alvers shows up spray painting the lockers and Kitty accidentally phases through and slams into him. Lance is excited about Kitty's power, but Kitty just tries to play it off like nothing happened. He tells her he understands because they're alike, and then shows her his power (he causes tremors and shakes the school). Kitty gets upset and runs off. During P.E. Kitty trips trying the long jump and loses her balance again. The girls laugh at her. Lance and his buddies are on the roof, when one of the girls that laughed at Kitty takes her turn, he causes a tremor and buries her under the sand. Kitty sees him and tries to run off again. Lance talks Kitty into phasing in the office. She's excited about her powers for the first time, but when she finds out why he really wanted her to phase in she gets upset and wants to leave. Jean and her parents show up to try and talk her out of goin with Lance. Lance gets angry and tries to drag Kitty along with him. When she refuses and phases free he drops the ceiling on her. Kitty phases free of the rubble and uses her power to save everyone. They leave each other on a sour note. Season 2 At the start of Season Two, Lance makes several attempts to impress Kitty by causing earthquakes during a school assembly. In the next episode they become lab partners and close friends. It is during this time that the two start dating, in spite of their friends protests. During the third episode of Season 3 the two break up briefly when Kitty learns that Lance was going to assist Duncan in beating up the X-Men (Cyclops specifically). Lance and Kitty's relationship seemingly ended, realizing that as long as they are on rival teams their relationship would not work out. However they reunite in the final episode Avalanche ready for fight. * Shadow Dance Kitty & Lance were talking on the phone until 1am. Later that day Kitty confronts Lance at the water fountain and the two share an awkward moment. Kitty asks Lance to the dance, and he says he'll think about it. After a moment, he says yes; and in celebration, accidentally causes a small earthquake. Later at The Brotherhood House, the gang is giving Lance a hard time about going to the dance with Kitty. In the gym, Lance and Kitty are enjoying themselves when the rift opens up between them. Two creatures emerge and the rest of the students run for it. One creature goes for Kitty, but it passes through her. It gets back up and makes its way to Scott and Taryn. Another one come at them and Lance stops it by ripping up the ground around it. * Hex Factor Before Wonda can make her appearance, Lance searches for Kitty, When he finds her, he pleads with her to leave, as he know what is coming. Kitty is upset with him for thinking she should leave her teammates like that, and walks away from him. Lance continues to try to convince her to not get involved, and kitty, becoming more upset with her phases though him to help her teammates. Leaving Lance upset with both her, and the situation. One the fight is over, Lance looks relived that kitty is ok. (If maybe still a little embraced for loosing, and being forced in-between the floors thanks to Scarlett Witch) Season 3 During Lance's 11th grade he and the rest of his friends decided it would be a good idea out themselves, and the X-Men as mutants as a school football game. HOwever things got out of hand and at one point there was a fire burning. The schools mascot came crashing down, and Lance pushed Kitty out of the way, but didn't get out in time himself, and was caught in the fall. Kitty phased him out, and stayed with him until he woke up again. Season 4 In Ascension II after the fight with Apocalypse is over and they have all won, everyone begins to walk back to the blackbird. Kitty & Lance have spotted each other and begin walking back together. lance puts his arm around Kitty, while she leans her head agents him as they continue to walk in silence. Back at the Mansion they are show in each others arms. Both having just experience such a close call with death seems to have put things in perspective for them, and they are both very willing and ready to give their relationship another try. Future In The Future Kitty is shown to be wearing all black, with a couple inches of mid-drift showing, and has shorter hair. She also is show to have a bit of a scowl on her face. The screen then cuts to the brotherhood, and Lance is wearing a scowl on his face too. Presumably they just got into a fight, but audience members believe them still to be together. Just a lovers quarrel. Notes Lance tends to be very protective of Kitty, to the point of nearly getting killed when he pushed Kitty out of the way of a falling mascot statue. It is also an interesting note that Lance has never really fought, or harmed Shadowcat in battle, with a few exeptions, rather he just irritates her with his earthquakes, but never directly harms her. Specific to this universe, Lance has a relationship with Kitty. It should be noted, that it looks like The Brotherhood, is working for S.H.E.I.L.D, and in the comics, kitty is/was a SHIELD agent. Fan Art FanArt-Lancity- Rain.png FanArt-Lancity- kiss.png Lancity-Fanart- winter.png FanArt-Lancity- heart.png Lance&Kittyy.png Lancity-Fanart- sexy.png Lancity-Fanart- room.png Lancity-Fanart- park.png Lancity-Fanart- love Hurts.png Lancity-Fanart- cotch.png Lancity-Fanart- beach.png FanArt-Lancity-spy.png FanArt-Lancity-dinner.png FanArt-Lancity-Hug.png FanArt-Lancity-rain.png Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Lance & Kitty Category:Lancity